


the raisins babies

by Tweekpuncher



Category: South Park
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Funny, M/M, i love the pc family with all of my heart, implied sex only, kenny and butters are legally buttbuddies, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekpuncher/pseuds/Tweekpuncher
Summary: Repost!
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	the raisins babies

The Raisins girls that didn’t get pregnant in middle school managed to catch up in high school or shortly after. They all continued on that trend deep into their twenties. For years, Raisins had to be rebranded as Beach Ballz, which garnered a much smaller yet far more dedicated clientele. Six months after the last one popped out, Raisins was now known for its “famous” lightly alcoholic milkshake, with a secret ingredient that wasn’t all that secret.

It was hard to get them all to sit still enough to count them, but all-in-all the Raisins girls had nineteen children between them. With seven in school, there were still twelve that required daytime care. There was only one family in town with the skill to juggle that many babies and toddlers.

The Woman-Principal family made more than enough to live on with their internet presence, which pushed out a hearty supply of merch each day. Though, with the PC Babies now the PC Teenagers, they had more time than they knew what to do with. With only the clout of sex worker positivity as payment, they were pleased to watch the twelve during the day.

Seeing them toddling about town on their day trips was a treat for everyone in town. Strong would lead, holding a baby in each arm, then came a row of tiny kids like little ducklings all holding onto a rope, then backing the parade came PC Principal with his double-seat stroller and decked in baby bjorns in front and back.

Kenny and Butters watched with goofy grins as they waited for the crosswalk signal. Kenny, who had his hand in his husband’s back pocket, gave him a little squeeze. “You think you ever want one of our own?”

“Well, not yet, but maybe.” Butters shrugged, offering Kenny a warm smile. The signal changed, and the two skeddadled across the road, hand-in-hand.

The daycare group was on the opposite side of the street, walking in the same direction as the couple, though at an understandably slower speed. Butters watched them with eyes barely focused, bottom lip hanging open slightly.

“You ever notice that like, all of the Raisins kids are blonde?” Butters asked idly.

Kenny was glad they were facing away from one another so that Butters couldn’t see the expression on his face. “Hm?”

“They’ve all got dishwater blonde hair. It’s just weird.”  
“It’s not that weird.” Kenny chuffed a little too loudly. “There are lots of blondes in town. Uh. Tweek. Bebe. You. …Craig’s mom.”

“And freckles, too.”

“Everybody freckles when it’s sunny.”

“I don’t. Not everybody freckles when it’s sunny.” Butters shrugged. “I’m not sayin’ anything. It’s just kinda funny.”

They walked in silence for a moment. A heartbeat thudded between their hands.

“And isn’t it funny how six babies were born like, nine months after we got married? All in a row, like all the girls got knocked up in the same night? And then none after that? Isn’t that weird?” Butters’ grasp on Kenny’s hand tightened unpleasantly. “Like somebody was maybe having a last hurrah or something? Isn’t that just silly?”

Kenny knew better than to continue with the excuses.

“And did you know like, seven of their middle names are Kenny? There’s a fun fact I just learned.” Butters’ nails were digging into Kenny’s skin as he squeezed tighter and tighter. “Kenny? Isn’t that fucking funny? Isn’t that just fucking hilarious? Kenny? Hey, Kenny? Isn’t that just a FUCKING scream? Kenny? Kenny?”


End file.
